


Hallways

by casness



Series: Hospital Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asking out nurse Isaac Lahey is not as easy as everyone says or where Jackson starts off by following Isaac around to accidentally asking him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallways

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as Exam Room Five though it is not necessary to read that. Basically, the characters of Teen Wolf work in a hospital. 
> 
> Thanks to ladyknightanka for the beta. All mistakes that remain are my own.

Jackson wasn’t stalking, he just happened to be wherever Isaac was. It was purely accidental and, despite the looks that Derek and Stiles gave him, he was not copying Derek. He still shudders when he remembers Derek _stalking_ Stiles before the two started dating. Even Danny agreed with Jackson that he wasn’t _stalking_ Isaac; it was more like watching out for Isaac.

Which is how he ended up sitting at one of the tables in the hospital cafeteria, pretending to listen to Lydia talk about one of her surgeries from this morning, while glancing over at Isaac every few minutes. 

“Jackson!” shouted Lydia, noticing again that Jackson wasn’t listening to her. When he finally looked at her, she glanced behind her and saw that it was Isaac who drew his attention. “It’s like Danny all over again. Why don’t you just ask him out?”

“What are you talking about?” asked Jackson. This wasn’t anything like Danny; Danny, he knew. They grew up together, went to medical school together, dated, broke up, and were still close friends. Isaac, he was like a puppy, a new puppy that Jackson never even talked to. 

“Isaac Lahey,” answered Lydia. “The guy that you’ve been stalking for the past three months. Ask him out.”

“I’m not stalking anyone. And he’s a resident; there are rules or something against fraternization.” Jackson stood, picking his tray up.

Lydia reached out and grabbed his arm. “Ask him out before I do it for you.” She glared at him, before tossing her hair back and releasing his arm. 

Jackson glared at Lydia, then walked away from the table. He threw out the remainder of his lunch and put the tray in the bin before leaving the cafeteria. Finding Danny when he was off duty was easy; he was always in one of two places, the garage or the doctor’s lounge. Jackson decided to check the lounge first since it was closer. Opening the door, he found Danny sitting on the leather couch, watching a lacrosse game on the flat screen TV.

“Don’t nurses have their own lounge?” asked Jackson, closing the door behind him. He walked to Danny and sat down next to him. “Hey,” he exclaimed, when Danny hit him on the arm.

“Shut up. I’m watching the game,” said Danny. 

“I’m having a crisis.” Jackson picked up the remote and muted the game.

Danny looked at him. “You’re bi, we established that when we slept together in college.”

Jackson glared at him. “Isaac.”

“What about Isaac?”

“Lydia said that I was stalking him.”

Danny fully turned around to look at Jackson. “You,” he started, but when Jackson glared at him again, he stopped. “You are not stalking him. Derek was stalking.”

“Derek’s stalking Isaac!?!” shouted Jackson, standing up.

Danny pulled him back down on the couch. “No, Derek was stalking Stiles. Remember? Derek’s married to Stiles. He’s not stalking anyone except for Stiles and the occasional person to stake his claim on Stiles.” He intertwined his hand with Jackson. “You should ask Isaac out, though, before you scare him.”

Jackson leaned his head on Danny’s shoulder. “Lydia gave me an ultimatum: if I don’t ask him out soon, she’ll do it for me. I don’t know how, though, he’s always nervous around me.”

“Well, you are stalking him,” muttered Danny under his breath.

Jackson sat up and glowered at him, which earned him a glare from Danny. “You’re not helping!” He tugged his hand out of Danny’s and stood up. 

The door opening and closing caused both of the men to look in that direction. Derek stood by the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “What do you want with Isaac?” he asked, looking at Jackson.

Jackson swallowed and felt uneasy. “I...” he started, but was interrupted by Danny.

“He has a crush on him,” Danny stated.

Derek sighed. “Ask him out. If I have to spend another family dinner listening to Stiles talk about Isaac, you won’t like what happens.” He glared at Jackson before leaving the room.

“Well, that’s now three people telling you to ask Isaac out,” said Danny. He pulled Jackson off the couch, led him to the door, and shoved him out of the lounge. “Remember what you told me before we started dating, you’re everyone’s type.” He closed the door in Jackson’s face.

Jackson stared at the closed door. “And what am I supposed to say? Hey, Isaac, I know that it seems like I’ve been stalking you, but the truth is that, I’m in love with you. Have been since that time that you bandaged my arm. Would you like to have dinner with me?” Jackson yelled at the door. He breathed deeply as he punched the door. 

“Umm...I’d love to have dinner with you,” said a voice behind Jackson.

Jackson turned around and saw Isaac and Stiles behind him. Isaac smiled slightly and blushed as he looked at Jackson. Meanwhile, Stiles beamed and released his hold on Isaac’s arm.

“I’ll just leave you two lovebirds alone. Though–” Stiles walked up to Jackson and pointed a finger at him, “–if you hurt him, it’ll be the last thing you do.” He smiled at Isaac before walking away. 

Jackson stiffened and watched Stiles walk away, before turning to Isaac, who had been looking at him the whole time. “You weren’t supposed to hear that,” he said.

“But I did,” replied Isaac with a smile. “Were you going to ask me out at some point if I didn’t overhear?”

Jackson walked over to Isaac and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Tomorrow, 7pm, at Full Moon. I’ll pick you up at 6:30. Oh and, Isaac, wear those tight jeans that you wore last week when you visited Deaton.” Jackson breathed in Isaac’s scent, before taking a few steps back. “I’ll see you then.” He winked, then walked away in the same direction as Stiles.

Isaac touched his ear where he could still feel Jackson’s breath brushing against it. He blushed and looked down on the floor as a group of nurses passed by him. “Tomorrow at 7,” he muttered as he pulled out his cell phone to text Stiles. _I have a date_ , he texted, smiling as he walked to the nurse’s station for his assignment.


End file.
